


Before the fall

by amaresu



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood
Genre: Community: femslash11, F/F, Pre-Series, canon: brotherhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-17
Updated: 2011-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-22 18:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivier Mira Armstrong is forbidden fruit that Lust can't help but want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before the fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rijsg](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=rijsg).



> Many, many, thanks to [info]dramaturgca for betaing while ill. You rock!

The problem with Olivier Mira Armstrong was that she was a Wild Card. Father didn't trust her, but there was no way to get rid of her and it was just possible that she might come down on their side in the end. As a result they weren't allowed to interact with her, barring Wrath because it couldn't be avoided, and the hope was that she would end up being just another General left out in the cold come the Promised Day.

Which was why, despite how long they'd had an established boarder with Drachma, things still needed to come to fruition in the North. The Wall of Briggs was aptly named and it had proved impossible to sneak in someone loyal only to Central. They had a disturbing tendency to end up 'lost in a storm' and no body ever recovered. The North was being kept for last because Olivier Mira Armstrong had come out of nowhere and thrown a wrench in the works just as Ishbal was proving a brilliant success.

All of which was why Lust found herself completely entranced by the General. She knew part of it was the forbiddeness of it all; if Father discovered what she was doing he'd be furious. Not that she expected him to find out, Gluttony wouldn't tell on her and they weren't in Central so Pride had no way of spying. Still, following General Armstrong through East City could be considered an ill advised move at the best of times. Following General Armstrong through East City while Mustang and the Fullmetal kid were in town at the same time might end up being suicide.

The war games were just too good of an opportunity to pass up though. A chance to see Olivier Mira Armstrong in the flesh. And she was as good to see as Lust had been anticipating. Pictures didn't do her justice, they failed to capture that look in her eyes when something finally managed to amuse her, that glint of contempt she threw at most everything else, and the pride she obviously felt in her soldiers. That pride would mean Armstrong would never join them so this really was Lust's one and only chance.

A chance that came much sooner than Lust had been anticipating as she turned a corner and found a sword at her throat. Not that it posed any real danger, but she couldn't help gasping in shock when she felt the cold metal. Looking up she saw Armstrong holding the other end, eyes furious. “Why are you following me?”

Lust stared in shock, it was a rare individual who could spot her tailing them. “I wasn't!”

“Don't lie.” The anger faded into contempt and the sword pushed a little harder against her neck. “You've followed me everywhere for the last two days.”

It was hard to let out a relieved sigh at that. At least she didn't know that Lust had been following her for most of the week, but she still had a sword at her neck. Held by someone she couldn't afford to just kill, even if she wanted to do so. There would be far too many questions about just why she'd had to kill General Armstrong and those weren't questions she could answer. There was only one option. An option that made her cringe, “I'm sorry, I was following you. I just wanted to meet you.”

“Explain yourself.” The order was given as the sword was withdrawn. Not sheathed, but at least withdrawn.

Lust did her best to look like she was holding back tears, painfully glad for deciding to wear such dull clothes today, “It's just you're General Olivier Mira Armstrong! I've followed your career since you were a major. I've been trying to work up the nerve to talk to you, even if only for a few seconds.”

“Have you now?” Suddenly the sword was sheathed and there was a small glint of humor in the General's eyes, “I thought all the women in East followed Mustang.”

“Oh, no!” She said adamantly before ducking her head to try and project shyness. As well as to grit her teeth as this was the sort of role she hated playing, “Mustang isn't really the type to intrigue me.” At that she made it a point to look up and meet Armstrong's eyes before looking away.

It was several seconds before Armstrong chuckled, softly, “Not your type. Tell me girl, what's your name?”

“Elizabeth,” It was the first thing to come to mind. Looking back at Armstrong it was easy to see that despite everything she was getting somewhere. Armstrong was clearly looking at her as something other than a potential threat now.

“Tell me, Elizabeth,” Armstrong said as she brushed her hand along Lust's cheek, “just what is your type?”

This wasn't the way any of her half-formed and discarded plans had gone. This wasn't accidentally running into Olivier in the street or at a cafe. It wasn't anything like the plans she knew she'd never go through with, too scared of Father to really try and defy him that much. This was possibly better though. It was easy to grin at Olivier and let more than a hint of lust into the gaze. It was more than easy to reach up and grab the hand still lingering on her cheek, “Why don't I show you?”

Much, much, later she stretched out in bed enjoying the feel of Olivier's legs and breasts against her own. It was more than comfortable to lay with her head pillowed on one of Olivier's arms watching as her other hand slowly traced her ouroboros mark before going down to circle a nipple and back up again. The statement wasn't unexpected, “It's an unusual tattoo.”

“A drunken night out with friends,” she reached out for the hand as it made another circuit. “Woke up hung over and with an interesting souvenir.”

Anything else Olivier was going to say was cut off as she brought the hand up to her mouth and sucked on the fingers. There were all sorts of interesting ways to change the topic and Lust was willing to go through them all. Twice. This would be her only chance with General Olivier Mira Armstrong and she wasn't going to waste it.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Before the Fall [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6247408) by [SomethingIncorporeal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/pseuds/SomethingIncorporeal)




End file.
